Dirty talk can make you hot
by Dr Madness
Summary: Do you even need to ask? Hot discussion topics lead to unexpected results for Brennan...not necessarily bad results though. M rated for a reason, because dirty talk can make you hot.


**Hope everyone is having a great Easter. Many thanks to my beta, EmmyMayy (who has probably lost feeling in all 10 of her phalanges from correcting my atrocious grammar mistakes ) Speed typing can have it's complications :/**

**Pretty much implies what says in the title, though I find it helps to not over analyze things too much, just enjoy the content and keep an open mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own, do you really think I'd be sat here thinking up scenarios for these two?? Na, mate, I'd be convening in that Bones conference room **_**making **_**it happen xD**

**Dirty talk can make you hot**

"Agent Booth, would you like to contribute to this discussion as well?"

Booth stared up from his poker chip long enough to acknowledge that two pairs of expectant eyes were looking straight at him; waiting for him to at least include his input.

"Uh..." He turned to Brennan for guidance, finding absolutely none as the anthropologist faced him patiently, clearly oblivious to her partner's struggle. Booth huffed.

"Well...I...what was the discussion topic again?"

Sweets sighed. "Obviously we need to work on our communication skills better, because if you'd been listening, you would have known our conversation subject is that of Dr Brennan's latest book..."

"Hey, I was listening!" He looked at Brennan and clarified. "I was listening."

"Apparently not, Booth. It's okay though, I wasn't expecting you to pay attention all the way through," Brennan offered with a small smile. "I understand that you lose interest or become bored during some of our conversational aspects. I don't mind."

"Bones, I may get lost in a lot of your scientific, mumbo discussions, however that doesn't mean I don't care about what you have to say. Just give me a moment to catch up and I'm all yours."

"Well-" She glanced at him tentatively, unsure whether to press further with the subject.

"Honest to God, Bones, I'm all ears."

"Okay, okay. As I was saying to Sweets here, the physiological content of my character's depiction has nothing to do with how the portrayal of others around me influences some of the more, how to put it..._intimate_ scenes of my book. For example, chapter thirteen's composition scene, where Andy is attempting to lure Kathy into having intercourse with him, by using arousing language that promises illicit and provocative acts of sexual stimulation, has nothing to do with any real life experience, just the actual desire to undergo it." She said simply, completely unknown to what reaction her words were stirring inside the now rigid FBI Agent.

"I thought you said your characters weren't based on real life people?"

"They're not, Sweets, just some of the references made may entwine non-fictitious facets."

"Ah...do you have anything to respond to that analogy, Agent Booth?"

"Wha-?" Booth snapped his gaze up to Sweets and then over to Brennan, who seemed somewhat intent of learning what his views were on the subject. "I-uh...are you saying, you know...did I hear correctly, when you said that _others_ around you power those hot little scenes in your book?"

"Yes, I find that by using some of my most desired, yet unlikely sexual exploits, that I can really relate to the readers interest, so that I can, if you may, become the character involved in these scenes."

"You didn't answer my question though; do _you _fantasize about having sex with people you work with?" Booth rephrased and sat closer on the edge of his seat, literally on the cusp of finding out Temperance Brennan's most secret desires that lurked behind her steamy scenes.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her seat, for the first time unwilling to share any information.

"I- in a sense, yes, but I really don't think-"

"Who?" Sweets and Booth asked in unison, both now fully engaged in the informative conference between the three of them.

Brennan swallowed nervously, her hands twisting in her lap as she refused to meet her partner's impatient gaze. The room was thick in tension, the silence overwhelming Booth as he waited for her answer.

"Fine, let's go at this with a different approach," Brennan's shoulders sunk a little in relief as Booth tactfully changed the question. "Who have you imagined participating in 'dirty talk' with you?"

Brennan's head snapped up as she looked at Sweets with a pleading desperation in her eyes. Sweets noticed this and wondered whether to push the issue further.

"Answer the question, Dr Brennan. This is the truth circle...we will not make any judgments nor disrespectful comments to do with your answer." The young psychologist already suspected who her sexual partner of favor was, if the shut off and unresponsive manner in which she tolerated towards the man next to her was anything to go by, Sweets had a pretty good idea who she was imagining these sexy escapades with.

"I do not wish to press my thoughts nor input on this subject any further..." Brennan got up from her seat and walked towards the door, hastily removing herself from the room before either man could respond.

"Dr Bren-" The door slammed shut and Booth and Sweets were left in an abrupt, unexpected silence. Within seconds, Booth was out of his seat, following his partner's recent pursuit and jogging out the door.

_And then there was one._

"See you next week guys." Sweets muttered to himself and rubbed a palm over his temples. _Every single, goddamn week..._

**B/B **

"Bones?!" Booth called out to Brennan as he ran through the FBI Hoover parking lot in time to see her walking towards the SUV.

She stopped and huffed out an exasperated breath. He wasn't going to let this go and she definitely didn't want to add anything to his growing desire to understand the hidden aspects of her arousing 'fictional' situations. And she absolutely didn't want him looking into it either.  
Brennan didn't know how many times she had to repetitively back space on her word documents when the name, 'Booth' relentlessly appeared in her character's dialog.

She doubted her publisher would appreciate the misnamed character references, when her female lead was...uh...._expressing _her _very _orgasmic excitement throughout the book. That would be especially embarrassing since Brennan knew how much Booth enjoyed reading her novels.

"Bones! Are we going to talk about this or are you going to freeze me out again and pretend nothing happened?" Booth voiced sternly when he had caught up with the hasty anthropologist. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, while his jaw worked irritably in time with his grinding teeth.  
He looked absolutely pissed, though Brennan had to keep the growing arousal out of her voice when she forced herself not to respond physically to this devastatingly sexy image before her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Booth. Now please can you drive me back to the Jeffersonian so I can-" Brennan trailed off as Booth's body invaded her space, crushing her in and crowding her against the side of the truck.

"So you can do what exactly? Forget about the very telling conversation we just had, or try compartmentalizing the feelings you have bubbling up inside of you, just ready to spill over?" Booth's husky voice trailed up the side of her ear, ghosting the skin sensually with his warm breath and dampening the fabric that already lay moist between her legs. His hands were planted on either side of her head while his face came to hover just inches away from hers, taunting and reducing her body to a motionless puddle of goop.

"Well? Which one is it, Temperance?" The sound of his whisper dragged Brennan away from her delicious thoughts as her eyes came to settle on Booth's mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Booth growled at her uncooperative response and thrust his hips against hers, his prominent arousal purposely hitting her throbbing core, earning him a helplessly needy moan from his unwilling, female captive.

"Are you sure? Cause," His tongue slipped out to lick along the outside of his bottom lip, noticing how her eyes immediately followed the path and darkened even further into a cloudy mist of desire. "I think your body knows _exactly _what I'm talking about. You may be able to hide your emotions on the inside, but on the outside? You're like an open book."

"Now tell me what I want to hear, or better yet, tell me what you want to hear. You said you wanted to talk dirty in real life so," He planted both hands on her hips and pinned her into the SUV door. "_is this how you like it, baby? Nice and hard with you at my mercy? Or do you want me to play with you first?_" His breath tickled her throat as he bent to give her a hard suck on the side of her neck.  
Brennan gasped at his erotic words and delighted in the feel of his teeth scraping across her pulse point, exciting her body further in anticipation.

"Answer me." He demanded and licked his way down her collarbone, taking the torturous time to explore her generous cleavage and taste the skin uncovered for his mouth to enjoy.

"Booth..." She moaned and placed her hands on his head, not caring if anyone was having a preview of their intimate show in the bureau car parking lot.

"Oh god, baby, you taste so good. Fuck, do you like having those perfect breasts of yours sucked until you scream?" She bucked her center into his cloth covered erection and let her head fall back against the truck roof.

"Oh fuck, yes Booth..." She groaned and wrapped a leg around Booth's waist, wanting to feel every inch of his hard body pushing into hers, the delirious shroud of unadulterated pleasure falling over her making her hungry for his hot, sexy torture.

His fingers danced down her hips and made it under her sensible, black skirt, gently stroking and touching the skin of her inner thigh. She was about to command him to just pound his long fingers inside of her, when one came up to trace a slow track down the soaking fabric of her panties.

"Jesus, you're so wet for me, aren't you? Can't wait to feel me fill you up further than anything you've ever had before; to stretch you to your limits and pound into your sweet heat until you come so hard, you can't feel your legs." He teased her lips before slowly easing a finger inside her, allowing her to grind against his palm while another digit pleased her clit.

"Oh shit, yes!" She rode his hand hard, relishing the way he curled his finger against her walls while his others settled to pressure her outer sex.

"So tight, so damp. Was this what you imagined every time you sat at your desk, writing those obscenely hot scenes in your book? Me finger fucking you until you came right in my hand?"

"Ah...oh, no!" She grounded her center right into his palm while he added another finger.

"No?"

"No! I imagined you fucking me with your cock until I screamed your name!" She cried as he added more pressure and increased the speed.

"Oh god, Bones. You make me so hot." He crushed his lips to hers, indulging in a hot kiss, her head lolling backwards as his wet tongue penetrated and thrust into her mouth, mimicking the frantic motion and urgency of his fingers as she began to convulse and clench around his hand.

"Fuck yes, Booth!" She screamed and plummeted off the edge, her body rocking in violent spasms as she was met with a splintering climax. Collapsing into his body, she still trembled with the aftershocks of her intense orgasm as it began to subside. She was completely still after that.

"Bones?" Booth whispered concernedly, gently shaking her body as her face remained buried in the crook of his neck. After a panicky moment, her head lifted up and Booth was met by a very satisfied smile gracing her gorgeous features.

"Are you okay, Bones?"

Brennan laughed gently and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm more than okay. I think I now understand how dirty talk is such an overly excessive popular act of sexual pleasuring. I feel very satisfied."

Booth chuckled and lent in for a slow gentle kiss.

"Now perhaps, Booth, you can take me home and show me how a real man fucks."

* * *

**Okay, I swear Alphabet will be updated by tomorrow night. Promise.  
**

**I won't say no to reviews either -wink-  
**


End file.
